brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms
Brothers in Arms '''is video game series about 101st Airborne Division's adventure in World War 2. It was developed by Gearbox Software and published by Ubisoft. The mainstream games focused on one squad in the 101st adventure in historical accurate and authentic setting. Spin offs games are diverted from the historical authentic adventure and acts as mainstream shooter game, they are usually on phones games. General Information '''Brothers In Arms is an extraordinarily authentic series of tactical first-person shooter video games created by Gearbox Software and published by Ubisoft. The games in this series have been developed over multiple platforms including the PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 ,Android and iPhones OS. Gameplay A well-known franchise among gamers, the Brothers in Arms series differs in many ways from the standard WWII FPS by granting the player control of individual squads, similar to actual soldiers in the war. The games are based on the true story of the 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment of the famed 101st Airborne Division during World War II, one of the many groups of paratroopers dropped during the Normandy Invasion. The gameplay stress at multiple points the effectiveness of fire and maneuver tactics, known as the Four Fs, expressed in the game tutorial as "Find, Fix, Flank, Finish" describing the steps in suppressing and flanking an enemy. Unlike other games where the player merely rushes up and fires at the enemy soldiers, the gameplay focuses on relying on your teammates to lay down heavy fire on the enemy while you flank them from another direction, granting a more realistic and tactical edge to the game. On most levels you will command two squads, known as the Assault Team and Fire Team and on others, a single squad accompanied by a tank. This form of gameplay forces the player to think outside the box and always shift his/her strategies against the fierce enemy AI. Characters Praise is given by official reviewers for the often gritty and uncensored display of war in the game and the well-written story which really develops the characters as the player passes through the games. The voice-acting of the voice talents for the characters is also critically acclaimed for their ability to convey emotion to the characters in-game. The main character of the first and third games is Sergeant Matthew Baker, Sergeant Joseph Hartsock in the second game. Artificial Intelligence The AI in the game, both for your own squad mates and the enemy Krauts are extremely intelligent, noting your position and listening to your steps while being able to run and take cover when being shot at and able to throw grenades when necessary. Authenticity The game prides itself on being one of the most realistic shooters in the FPS market today, being used to recreate scenarios during a History Channel special of the same name and often being compared to the Band of Brothers miniseries for its display of the emotional and physical turmoil of a group of soldiers who rely on one another during the war. Weapons are also needed to be fired from their iron sights and most tend to have a strong recoil, making firing harder and putting emphasis on the Four Fs (Find, Fix, Flank, Finish) and squad-based gameplay. Main titles in the series include: * Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 - the first game - released 2005 * Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood - the second game - released 2005 * Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway - third game - released 2008 Handheld titles in the franchise include: * Brothers in Arms: D-Day - PSP - released 2006 * Brothers in Arms DS - Nintendo DS -released 2007 * Brothers in Arms: Double Time - Wii, released 2008 * Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front - iPhone OS, released 2010 ru:Brothers in Arms